The Werewolves ways
by CarlzBeee
Summary: *One-shot* She was a princess, He was a stable boy but their love for each other was so true. Bella first discovered she had control over life and death when she was 8, from an experience with a bird. When a prince from another country comes to win Bellas heart and finds out about them, how does he react? Who will win the fight for her heart and life?


**Werewolf.**

**The legend.**

**By CarlzBeee**

**Hey Guys, Just a short story I decided to write to let you guys know I'm not dead, I am still writing my other stories, and others at the moment, I'm trying to finish them all before putting then up here. Anyway! Review this, tell be what you think. It helps a lot and keeps me motivated!**

Cheerio, Let it begin!

During the time before wolves; a time before fear of the full moon, a time which people weren't scared of the anger that coursed through the men and women who changed before your eyes when enraged. This time was before the origin of it all. It was created, this new world, by the love that lived between the witch and her beloved. A tragic love story that has left lasting consequences on the world today.

Jacob and Isabella's love for each other was passionate, beautiful and a secret they would take to their graves, but that wasn't the only secret that Bella was keeping from the kingdom.

She first discovered that she had power over life and death in her youth. She discovered a bird lying stone dead in her path at the age of 8. She bent down to simply stroke its beautiful feathers. As it brushed her fingertips, the winds changed, the air around her died and the bird startled awake. Bella had jumped back in fright, only to land on the sharp, newly dead grass. The entire area within her line of sight had died, its life drained and given to the bird that flew over the shriveled trees.

The prince from another kingdom had traveled far in search of Isabella. Her beauty was a thing that had been talked about throughout the country side, many princes and kings had rode for miles in hopes to win her affections, however her father, a king himself, had yet to approve anyone worthy enough. This particular prince had been trying to court princess Isabella for several months, a prince that had finally won the approval of the king, but none of his advances had been working. He couldn't understand why until he found out her heart was already taken by another. He was a spoilt little boy who couldn't take no for an answer, thus, the morning he walked to the stables to find her with a simple stable boy, he was engulfed with hate and jealousy.

"What is this?" His voice was sharp, harsh and showed no mercy. "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Its not what it looks li-"  
"I am no daft imbecile! You shall deal with this disgrace." The prince still enraged stormed to the king.

She looked toward her beloved in tears.

"He must find out!" Bella raced with confidence that she could stop him. As it suddenly was too late to stop, she stopped herself.

"You would not believe the daughter you have raised to be the greatest princess in all kingdoms, is with a stable boy!"

The king was startled with this newly found knowledge, he stood with disbelieve. "She couldn't be, you liar, you shall never speak about my darling princess with false knowledge." As the king began to walk out of room, he was stopped by his daughter.

"Is this tr-"

"I can explain father"

The punishment of the stable boys crime was being paid off bit by bit when the prince challenged Jacob to a sword fight. This fight would not only prove the skills, but the strength of their loved Isabella.

As the crowd took their seats to witness this noble fight, Jacob said his last goodbyes to Bella. He knew with all heart that wouldn't win against the prince, however he was not willing to give up the challenge. As the fight began, the swords were flung behind each components head as their starting positions. "This will not end until you lay dead" The prince announced. With one fowl jab, the sword was through the middle of stable boys stomach. Jake fell to the ground in a clump. "You may win this fight, but you do not win her love," his final words were hard to hear but clearly understood. The prince removed his sword to aim again at Jakes heart, which he succeeded with. In angry and pride the prince stood over the now dead stable boy and spat on his dead corps.

The kingdom sent a pack of wolves to clean up the mess after every fight this fight, was no different. As the guard of the stadium opened the screechy gate for the hungry mutts to rom free, the prince quickly pranced out of the stadium dodging between the wolves, knowing the mutts stop for no man.

Isabella couldn't take it anymore. "No" She screamed. She got up from her high chair and ran down the stairs leading to the stadium. The guard was pushed to the ground in trying to stop the princess. She didn't stop running till she reached her dearly beloved. The wolves were slowly creeping up to the dead corps, as Bell's shot a look at one of them. The stadium had no life with in it. No grass, flowers or trees, Just stained blood red sand. She shot a look at one of the sickling skinny mutts. Its midnight blue fur coat was the most elegant than the other grey wolves.

It was the thing she could think that could possibly work. She shot her hand up, her palm facing at the wolf, its ears quickly folded back and its head sunk to the floor as it furry body fell with it. Its chest slowed then stopped completely. She looked back at Jacobs's motionless face as tears flooded her eyes. His head rested in her lap as she stoked his cheek bone. She shook him gently.  
"No," she said. "No, come on. Come back. I love you." His chest quickly inhaled, as a gasp. She stared into his eyes as his pupils enlarged. Her eyes widened.

The wolves smelt the blood and were less than 10 feet away from the two lovers. Jake quickly looked around the stadium adjusting to the situation. Rage engaged with him over took his being, and before he anything had happened he took form of the wolf. Like a clone. They had been combined into one. The spirit of the wolf, and the body of them both. His tan skin from working in the sun all his life had turned into the midnight blue fur. ˇhThbhkgfhkrfghjkrwhfjkrwhfjk wjjjdjjdjjj

He had Become. A wolf man. Gasps from the crowd, the prince and Bella were made. This was preposterous. Jacob stood in front of the princess as protection, his head up high and his teeth showing in an aggressive manner towards the other mutts. Like a threat the others retreated from the stadium through the gate they had entered. The guard standing at bay at the entrance quickly ran to the side of the door way to get out of the way of the wolves.

As quickly as he had changed the first time. He changed back to human form. Isabella's mouth was wide open. Her powers had never had this effect before. He extended his hand for her for a hand up, she took it and then ran out the gate holding hands. No one would stop them now. Now, they were free.

And from that day forth. They were never seen again. They lived, happily, every, after.

Besides every time a full moon came around, Jake's curse was that he took form of this majestic creature just for the night. But, even though it was only for the night. He still had to try and control his anger for he might loose control and his dearly beloved. Thus. The first Werewolf was created.


End file.
